


Ice and Art

by StarRoseColors



Series: StarRoseColors' Themes [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female/Female Relationship, Female/Male Relationship, For Ice Art Week, Love, M/M, Moving on from friends, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, male/male relationship, multi-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: A week entirely devoted to Marinette and Kagami dating each other and drawing Luka Couffaine and Felix into it. Because these girls deserve better than Adrien. Check out @lenoreofraven on Tumblr and @iceartweek to get the full week of prompts!





	1. Day 1: Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenore_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore_Raven/gifts).



“There is  _ ice  _ forming on my nightshade.”

Luka looked up from his tea at Marinette’s complaint. The god of music and guardian of sailors, as well as the goddess of spring and luck,  glanced at their husband and wife. Felix, king of the underworld and god of bad luck, was doing a remarkable job of keeping his gaze on his paper. Kagami was staring at her tea.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” the first death god said as he looked up. He glanced to his side. “Kagami?”

She furiously shook her head. A blush formed on her cheeks though.

“ _ Kagami _ ~” Marinette said, drawing out the ‘i’ in her name. “It’s alright, I’m not mad! Just very, very surprised!” She wrapped her arms around her wife and gave her a tight squeeze. “The flowers will be fine.”

“Oh thank Fu.” Kagami said with relief.

“Although I have to wonder what you were doing.”


	2. Day 2: Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballet!

The ballet was about to begin.

Kagami peeked out at the crowd. She had managed to get into Felix's ballet class by pointing out to her mother that ballet could help her in fencing. It would improve her footwork. Also, more time with one of her loves.

Luka waved to her from the music pit. He had helped compose the music for this performance of  _ Cinderella.  _ There was a flash of dark hair and she could see Marinette, who had designed and made her and Felix's costumes.

"Looks like our victims are here." Felix said. He nodded in two directions.

Kagami glanced in one. His and Marinette's class were in seats together. Lila Rossi was talking to Alya, probably bragging about having some major part with this. Recently, the liar had begun rumors of Marinette being a serial cheater. Now, she hoped to shut those rumors up.

In the other, the Agreste family was sitting together. Gabriel Agreste and his secretary had made a rare public appearance. Tomoe Tsurugi had some falling out with the Agreste head. She had met her three loves and approved.

But Kagami's eyes were on Adrien.

The blonde idiot had no care for any hearts except for his own. Some part of her hated herself for not seeing the damage done to her poor sweetheart Marinette. He still thought he had a right to her heart. Now, she would prove he didn't.

Showtime.

* * *

 

The audience burst into roaring applause. Felix didn't let himself pant for air. His feet ached. He set Kagami down.

Then, looking Lila Rossi in the eye, he kissed her. Loud cheering rose up. They parted. Lila and Adrien had paled. He could see Luka squeeze Marinette's hand and then pull her on stage. He watched as Kagami kiss Marinette as he kissed Luka.

Louder cheering.

Lila had gone white.

That was going to be fun.


	3. Day 3: Sick Date

“You guys didn’t really have to come. I don’t want you guys getting sick too.” Luka said. He cut himself off with a sneeze. When he had woken up this morning, it was to discover that he had a cold. But his three loves insisted on coming.

“We couldn’t leave you alone!” Marinette said. She and Kagami, Forte, were busy pushing a small TV into the cabin. His sweet dolce had brought his favorite soup for him as well as a bunch of pastries. Sempre Piu was busy making tea and hot chocolate in the kitchen.

As his loves’ melodies floated through the air as they watched movies with him, Luka felt very lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix- Sempre Piu means always more  
> Marinette- Dolce, Meaning to be performed sweetly or delicately.  
> Kagami- Forte, loud or strong


	4. Day 4: Heroes and Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix always wanted to wield dual Miraculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue represets the peacocks since they're blue, the star part is taken from star-crossed.

Felix had always wondered what it was like to wear both of his Miraculous at once. Marinette wore the Ladybug and the Mouse all the time to make Lucky Mouse. The former Chat Noir had once wore the Snake and the Cat together to make Aspik.

As he stared at the two boxes, he realized that this was his chance.

Plagg greeted Dusuu with a sleepy “Hey Blue.”

“Plagg, Dusuu, claws out and feathers extend!”

* * *

Ladybug stared at the hero with wide eyes. Behind her, she could hear Viperion and Dragon Empress’ jaws drop. “So...you got both the Peacock and the Cat?” she said slowly. Felix nodded with a rare smile.

Blue Star was dressed a suit like Chat Noir’s, except blue accented everything. A peacock scarf was wrapped around his waist, moving like his tail. His ears now looked more like feathers. Finally, she couldn’t help but smile.

“You look very cute.”


	5. Day 5: Hobbies

The song started slow and steady. Kagami felt her back arch as she raised her sabre up. She could feel Fe and Mari watching. Luka's playing grew and grew...

Until it exploded.

Keeping to the best of the suddenly fast song, Kagami's sword flashed. She always kept herself on her toes.

It was a dance.

A deadly one.


	6. Day 6: Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Marinette and Kagami are pregnant. (Aged Up)

"This _sucks_."

"Being ill all the time?"

"No!" Marinette threw her knitting on the coffee table. Crossing her arms over her rounded belly, she pouted cutely. "Not being able to do things."

Kagami let out a laugh. She could understand.

At this point in time, the four of them agreed that they were ready to have children. Felix's family had given them what used to be an ancestral summer home a mile or two from Paris. He and Marinette ran the Dupain-Cheng fashion empire. Kagami helped her in laws manage their bakery while managing Luka's career. The solo artist was becoming a major rock star, compared to Jagged Stone.

Thankfully, he refused to go on tour.

Several tries had been done, Felix and Luka switching between their two partners. Finally, finally, both had found out that they were expecting.

Kagami reached out. Without a word, Marinette's slender hand wrapped around hers.

Growing with life, the two relaxed.


	7. Day 7: Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding

The ceremony had been small.

Just them, their immediate family, Master Fu, and the kwamis. Plagg and Tikki had helped marry the four as Fu presided.

The cake at the end had been made by the Dupain-Chengs. Marinette had made their outfits, accented with some heirloom jewelry given to them. Rose, Juleka's date, had done the women's makeup and supplied the small bouquets Kagami and Marinette held.

Felix had wore a black suit, accented with turquoise that matched Luka's eyes. Kagami was dressed in a red dress that was styled after a kimono, wearing emerald earrings that were given by Felix's family. Marinette had also wore a red gown, a dragon hairpin securing her hair. Luka had wore a white suit, Marinette's favorite pink rose in his button hole.

As they shared kisses, they agreed.

This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Luka is the god of music and shares his position as guardian of sailors with his sister Juleka, who is the goddess of curses. Marinette is the goddess of spring and luck. Felix and Kagami both share the title of god of death and ruler of the Underworld. Felix presides over bad luck and accidental deaths and suicides. Kagami presides over deaths related to war and bad weather.


End file.
